


Fancy running into you again...

by Raerae357



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raerae357/pseuds/Raerae357
Summary: So I wrote this a few months ago to help cope with the lack of Camen Sandiego content. It was kind of set after season 2 in that betwixt and between area and the random capers that might ensue.I haven't written in a LOOOONNNG time and have NO idea where this will go and its definitely a work in progress but thought I'd have a pop. Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Coach Brunt & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Various (plutonic and romantic)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. Fancy running into you again...

“Are you quite sure?” Julia spoke quietly, pressing the transmitter closer to her ear. She almost thought she had misheard.

“Definitely. She was spotted on your 6 less than 12 minutes ago out in the museum grounds” the voice responded. “Headed west” he concluded.

Julia fought the urge to turn around to check. “D'accord”. She spared the briefest response before moving forward again. Ordinarily she spoke in English however there were moments that she would slip into her native tongue, a clear lapse of focus. Squeezing her eyes shut, she gave herself a quick mental shake, willing concentration. There had been no sightings in over 2 months. Not since… _The incident…_ As Chief referred to it. Whether _she_ was somewhere close by or not should be of little consequence. Julia had a goal to achieve. And should she and ACME manage to achieve said goals before a certain scarlet thief that was of course neither here nor there… of course…

 _If I entered through Porte des lions and she was headed west…_ Julia’s hand hovered over her transmitter, considering whether to check in on Zari or Devineaux. Their positioning should be to the northeast and northwest respectively. She decided against it, resolving herself instead to reaching the target first.

It should be a relatively simple mission to help ease Julia back into field work. Chatter had been picked up that someone was planning to steal two of the most valuable Rembrandt paintings in the world and replace them with fakes. The works in peril? The famed Pendent portraits of Marten Soolmans and Oopjen Coppit. They hadn’t been displayed in the Louvre for years. An extravagant unveiling was planned for the following day to announce the arrival of the precious treasures.

ACME’s job was simple. Intercept any VILE personnel and keep those paintings safe. With the chance of such a big pay day on the black market and the paintings moved from their normal home in Amsterdam’s Rijksmuseum; it was a simple jump to guess that VILE would likely be the ones to make an appearance. Considering the value of the collections, Julia was surprised at how light the security team on the ground was. 12 in total patrolling the expansive grounds and museum interior. Apparently, the guard was increased in response to the new exhibit. Although they would be aware of ACME’s undercover operatives further boosting their number, she had yet to see a single patrol. 

In the quiet hush of the museum, Julia pushed her back against the nearest wall, tiptoeing quietly down the corridor, gas gun pointed down at the ground to prevent her arms tiring. She rolled her shoulders, slowing her breathing.

The opposite end of the corridor opened out into a chamber. Pausing, a quick lean out as far as she dared gave her a quick survey of the room. No movement. Good.

Display cabinets stood quietly in the still of the night. Soft luminesce cradling the priceless works within. Julia made a promise to come back during more sociable hours to pay proper homage to the historic pieces. Fleeting glances were all she could spare for now. Her mission forced her to stick to the shadows.

It suddenly struck her as strange that she had spent so little time here until she had joined Interpol. She’d spent more time in and out of museums and galleries now than she ever done had as a civilian. The magnificent Paris Louvre was not exactly a small distance to her home in Poitiers but as an avid history enthusiast she would have to set time aside when work allowed. _Focus!_ She chided herself again. 

Moving as quickly as she could, she made towards her first target. The green illuminated sign indicating the stairwell. She glanced over her shoulder before engaging the door release as quietly as possible and disappearing through the opening.

The door shut behind her with a soft _swoosh_ ; atmosphere shifting. Small spotlights strategically positioned were the only source of light in the darkened stairwell. She readjusted her glasses trying to peer through the gloom. As much as she wanted to pull out her torch and do a proper sweep, there wasn’t enough time to follow usual procedure. Risky she knew. _More likely to avoid detection if I use the spotlights_. She got as close to the wall as she could and climbed to the first floor. Running into VILE operatives would be dangerous. She tightened her teacup grip on the butt of her gas gun. _Need to stay sharp._ _Can’t be taken by surprise by VILE or..._ Julia gave herself another shake.

Crouching, she carefully opened the stairwell door to the first floor. Another quick but admittedly sloppy sweep to check she was alone. Again, no movement. _Bon_. She shimmied through the door.

Figures and statues loomed before her, appearing frozen in the moonlight. The museum was quiet as a tomb. Even the gentle whir and click of the AC had disappeared not long after the museum was closed. As a bead of sweat slowly made its way between her shoulder blades, Julia wished it wasn’t the case however the absence of the constant hum made it easier to hear suspicious noises deep within the gallery. 

She navigated past a passage lined with Greek busts and a room bustling with beautiful golden Egyptian antiquities and soon came to Denon wing. Concealing herself behind a pillar, Julia trained her eyes on room 13 where the prized portraits were being kept. She couldn’t resist peering in to catch even the smallest glimpse. Seeing them in real life was such a rare opportunity...

Movement to her left froze her mid-ogle.

Craning her neck around the pillar, Julia pressed herself as flat and low as she could squinting towards the far left of the room. She had a clear line of sight to door with the portraits. She would see anyone coming in or out.

 _There!_ The shadow moved again. Clearly creeping from exhibit to exhibit for cover before disappearing inside. And another swiftly behind the first. _Two?_ It was difficult to tell whether it was friend or foe and Julia was yet to see a sign that it was Devineaux or Zari. The manner didn’t quite fit. They were supposed to be entering through the windows so no need for them to approach from Julia’s direction. _Where are they?!_

The second shadow slipped into room 13. _Damn!_ Julia tapped her transmitter. “Movement in room 13. Appears to be two operatives. I’m headed in” she whispered sharply.

Covered by shadow, she crept until she was able to press her back against the entrance. The portraits were positioned directly across from the archway hidden behind a velvet curtain and red rope around 8ft across. According to intel, the paintings should be on a weight sensitive pedestal. Should one or both be removed, the alarm would go off initiating lockdown protocol. Zari’s voice came over transmitter smooth as glass “Copy. I have eyes on the portraits and the intruders” then “Devineaux. Are you in position?” No response.

“Devineaux?” more urgent. Again, no response. Zari made a sound between a scoff and tsk. “Argent. Move in-”

“I’m here!” Chase’s voice was almost too loud, stopping Julia mid footfall with a start.

Julia dove behind a huge ornate vase just inside the arch of the doorway putting her back to the infiltrators in an attempt to get as small as possible. She groaned inwardly as the shadows halted their harsh whispers and turned away from the curtains to inspect the space where she had just stood.

Julia held her breath hoping no part of her was visible either side of the vase. “Stay by the door, Argent.” Agent Zari’s commanding voice again. “Devineaux. Flush them out. Non-lethal but ensure you disable. If they’re VILE, Chief wants them brought in. If they aren’t the local flat foots can take them”.

Julia sensed something to her left and everything happened at once. _A third??!_ A flash of silver as the newest assailant came rushing at her forcing Julia from her hiding spot.

Somewhere behind her, she heard Devineaux yell followed by the sound of scuffling feet and a distinct clang! as a rope turnstile toppled. Zari was quiet as ever bar a few grunts. Clearly both were engaged and now so was Julia. And she was out of position.

Her opponent was clad entirely in black with only their eyes visible, Blue? Male? Hard to tell in [ppr lighting. Julia had a second to see the next flash realising it was a blade. At least a foot long and curved like a machete it came slashing toward her. She backstepped _Too close_. She dodged again as best she could; mindful of the irreplaceable art scattered around her. She needed more distance before she could use the gas gun. Two more one handed vertical slashes - left then right. A quick change in grip and Julia knew what was coming. Dropping to a stoop, Julia attempted a leg sweep as the blade sliced the air above her head. He backflipped extravagantly away. Back toward the corner he was initially hidden in. Julia noticed a growing pool of dark liquid just at his heel.

Julia suddenly realised why the security had been so sparse. _Damn…_ she thought with feeling. At this distance, she considered switching to her pistol rather than the gas gun. She reached to the pistol holster at her back but couldn’t sheathe her gas gun quickly enough. The thief rushed forward again; machete raised. A sharp _sssst_ to her left as the masked assailant ran headfirst into a cloud of gas. He made a few more steps before crumpling at Julia’s feet. Zari stepped into view behind the dissipating cloud before being shoved from behind by one of the absconding intruders. Without pausing he swung the duffle over his shoulder at Devineaux close behind him connecting flush with Chases’ face who then went sprawling backward into a glass cabinet nearby.

“Merde! Merde! Merde!” Devineaux toppled backward into the display case. Zari rushed to catch it from the other side. “Argent! The perp!” Zari shouted.

With a quick nod, Julia sprinted out of the room after the would-be thief. _Whoa! il est rapide!_ Julia doubled her efforts yelling into her transmitter as the thief burst through the same stairwell door Julia had used. “I’m in pursuit! Perp is average build around 6 ft dressed in black jeans, black bomber jacket and black ski mask. Headed to southern stairwell. Have reason to believe security on ground have been fatally disabled. Need backup!”.

Julia flung herself into the staircase seconds after her prey, hurling herself down the first half flight. The stairwell was completely silent. “How can he be _that_ fast-” pain bloomed at the base of her skull as Julia fell forward to her knees with a sickening thud, gas gun clattering to the floor.

The masked thief stepped from behind her retrieving the gas gun. Julia blinked hard trying to clear her blurring vision and draw her pistol. Watching helplessly as her gas gun was pointed directly at her face. He pulled the trigger to no effect. There was no way of him knowing about the secret release on the gun. He made two more attempts before growling in frustrating and bringing the butt of the gun savagely down across her face. Julia’s vision went black.

“Argent! Argent!” Devineaux’s anxious voice came over her transmitter. It had fallen out of her ear and lay dangling over her collar.

“Julia!” Groggily, Julia reached for her glasses and fixed the small device back in her ear. “Oui” she groaned. “Je vais bien”. She could taste blood as she slowly brought her legs beneath her. “I’m ok. I’m coming” she pushed herself to her feet steadying against the bannister. He let out a relieved noise. “Bon. Hurry”.

She allowed a small smile at his concern and felt a dull ache from her cheek in protest. She pushed her glasses more securely up the bridge of her nose. Miraculous that they hadn’t been broken. _ACME sure do make reliable specs…_ she thought humourlessly. Painfully, she dragged herself back up the stairs back toward the first floor.

The back of her head and her left cheek were throbbing where she’d been hit. It felt like a hell of a bruise was forming. She wasn’t sure why she had decided to head back toward the portrait room. _Security guard…_ For some reason, in her fuzzy state, it felt like the correct thing to do. _Non._ _The right thing to do is check in and find out where everyone is. You could have asked Devineaux about the guard._ Somehow, the obvious steps were eluding her. She hoped she wasn’t concussed.

She shambled slowly into the now empty room 13 just wanting to rest somewhere. Her feet felt like led and her knees were sore. There was no sign of Zari, Chase or the thieves. The room appeared to have been secured. The windows her colleagues entered through, once again locked. The rope that had fallen during the earlier scuffle now righted. Distantly, she wondered if she had been unconscious a while.

The curtain concealing the portraits was slightly open but the plinth cradling the valuable paintings seemed untampered. She took a right toward the corner her initial attacker came from. Her head throbbed with every step. Stepping around the congealing blood she rounded the corner to locate the source of the puddle. The prone body of the security guard lay face down perfectly hidden behind the foot and a half acrylic base of a display case. Crouching gingerly, Julia rummaged under the man’s collar searching for a pulse. She waited for what felt an age feeling herself sway slightly. She did her best to ignore the sound of the wind gently ruffling the velvet curtains or the sound of her own blood in her ears. She waited, willing concentration. Then – there! It was faint and slow, but the pulse was there. Where there was dread there was now relief. His left temple had a large lump, but he was definitely alive. She spoke gently into her transmitter “I’ve found one of the guards. He’s unconscious in the portrait room. He’ll need immediate medical treatment-” another quiet ruffle drew her attention. Julia poked her head up to peer through the glass case instantly regretting lifting her battered head so sharply. The room stood as silently as it had when she first came in. Cases reflected the gentle spotlights. Ornate vases stood undisturbed. “We’ll also need a clean-up for the blood” she finished wincing. “En route. We found two more down in the main gallery” was the reply.

Julia returned to inspection of the guard, gently using both hands to turn his head to the left and slightly upward so he was able to breathe until help arrived. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but Julia wasn’t sure what. It felt important but disappeared when she tried to focus on it. She was starting to wonder if this really was the effect of mild concussion; inability to complete thoughts. Maintaining her balance was also proving tricky… _Oh dear_ … She decided to just focus on the incapacitated man in front of her. It helped distract her from the constant thrum of pain in her head and face.

There was quite a lot of blood although it didn’t seem to still be flowing onto the floor as when she first noticed it. _I think that’s a good sign?_ Clinical prognosis was hardly her strong suit. After a cursory examination she was thankful to discover the man hadn’t appeared to have suffered many deep wounds. It looked as though he’d been stabbed in the shoulder and slashed in a few places but nothing on his torso. Hopefully, no hidden wounds anywhere. _Bon._ She was averse to interfering with him too much in case she did him any damage-

Julia’s head shot up staring straight at the window. Adrenaline helped her ignore the screaming pain in her skull as she focused on the glass panes. _Locked_ as she had found them – _no wind. No AC_ _– so why should the curtains ruffle?!_

Wiping any stray blood on her trousers, Julia slowly reached for her gas gun. Her hip holster was empty! _But where-_? She remembered the thief in the stairwell. _It’s either on the stairs or the thief took it._ She concluded. Cursing silently, she instead reached for her pistol, creeping forward from around the display case. 

She kept her eye trained on the curtain – there was definite movement. The curtain brushed the floor so no chance to see any feet that might be underneath. There was no time to wait for backup. The medical team and clean up crew should be here soon.

Adrenaline and pain coursed through Julia in equal measure. She slipped over the velvet rope and braced herself by the curtain opening. Exhaling quietly, Julia whipped back the curtain, pistol sweeping the small area. Nothing. Well there was the massive plinth holding up the paintings they’d managed to save awash in gentle spotlight… but nothing else. Straightening up, Julia shook her head gently, smiling to herself. _Too many bangs to the head, Argent…_ rolling her shoulders, Julia tried to shift the tension in her limbs. She was at least finally getting the chance to see the pieces up close. They were… not what she expected… Julia moved as close as she dared straining under the weak spotlight. Something seemed…. _Off_ …? The colours looked washed on the portrait of Oopjen. It almost looked like a replica… and not a very good one either. Even the most inexperienced art connoisseur would have noticed. Dread started to creep back in. _Were they too late? But how? They caught the culprits…_

The adrenaline began to ebb away leaving only the searing pain and a thought.

Julia walked to the curtain drawing it closed but remained on the inside with the portraits. Waiting.

The curtain ruffled again in front of her immediately confirming her suspicion.

“Thorough as ever, Jules” Julia didn’t need to look to know the owner of the honeyed voice or see the smirk.

“Miss Sandiego” Julia allowed herself the smallest of smiles for having got one over on her cunning guest before turning to face the super thief. The pain in her cheek was well worth it.

Carmen Sandiego stood before her in her patented red overcoat and fedora, hands shoved casually into her pockets. The provoking simper in place as expected; her eyes glistening with amusement.

This was the first time she’d come face to face with her unorthodox ally in several months and Julia was… conflicted.

She had wilfully and maliciously disabled ACME’s mainframe. She infiltrated with ease encryption so dense, it made the EDA and Pentagon’s security look like a child’s shape sorting puzzle. Getting things back up and running had been costly and not only in the financial sense.

As impressive as it was, it also put them firmly on opposing sides with the Chief declaring Miss Sandiego public enemy number 1. Not to mention the time Julia herself was stood down while the Chief cooled off. Julia had pushed hard for ACME to trust and collaborate with Carmen Sandiego and when she decided to make a fool of the organisation, Julia was considered culpable in her deceit even if not directly involved.

Questions flooded Julia’s mind but before she could get one out, the thief posed one of her own “How’d you figure it out?” Sandiego queried curiously.

“Curtains this heavy shouldn’t move without a significant gust or interference” Julia answered quickly.

Carmen shook her head, “I meant, to come back and check out the paintings?”

Julia shrugged. Not wanting to admit her potential concussion induced disorientation she offered a partial truth; “I came back to check on the injured security guard and followed a hunch” she tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Carmen arched an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth tilting with humour. “A hunch, huh?” she repeated slowly, gaze cascading down to rest on the pistol. 

The way Miss Sandiego regarded her always made Julia want to fidget. She took her in as though to draw her later from memory. She knew she saw every detail. Few people had presence so impressive that the weight of their observation felt… tangible. A silly figment of her imagination she knew, but Julia’s heart pounded frantically in her chest. She was glad for the cover of darkness and the chance to busy herself with holstering her weapon. After another moment, the thief turned back to the portraits. “Well. What have you deduced from your hunch?” she asked without turning.

Straightening her suit jacket with as much indifference as she could muster, Julia moved up beside Carmen into the spotlight, standing before the portrait she had been studying earlier. “That something is off about the paintings...” Julia’s brow furrowed, and her face throbbed again. Carmen gave a quick nod glancing over to Julia on her left then double took, smile vanishing.

Julia hadn’t inspected her face yet, so hadn’t seen the angry red mark spreading from just under her left eye, across her cheek down to the corner of her mouth.

“You ran into trouble” Carmen turned to face Julia full, moving within touching distance.

The elusive thief’s sudden proximity caught her off guard. Before she could reply, Carmen reached up a gloved hand gently tilting Julia’s chin so she could get a better look.

A jolt shot through Julia’s body fluttering uneasily down to her stomach. Carmen’s touch was feather light and warm. Julia’s breathing was shallow as she mustered a shaky “Je vai- I’m fine” she could feel the spread of warmth coating her cheeks and ears. She begged the racing pulse in her throat not to betray her. 

The master thief regained herself pulling back. Grey eyes suddenly much colder were still glued to the damage. Something dark rolled behind the expression that Julia struggled to place.

“what happened -” Carmen glanced down to the right as though listening to something Julia couldn’t hear. “Hmm” she hummed to no one in particular. Sparing Julia one further considering look, she turned back to the portrait.

“You’re right though, Jules.” Reaching out, to Julia’s horror, Carmen began to scratch at the left corner of Oopjen’s portrait.

“Miss Sandiego I really must ask that you stop -” Julia moved to grab Carmen’s arm until she realised that the clever bandit was gently pulling away an almost invisible artificial film positioned on top on the portrait. As the film came away, Julia saw the very obvious replica indications disappear with it revealing the rich dark brush strokes of what appeared to be the true painting underneath.

“I don’t under-”

“Sorry Jules, your support act is about to make an appearance” Carmen said, whipping away the last of the film with a flourish. “Hidden in plain sight. I mean… what self-respecting thief would bother to steal an obvious fake, right?” a small smile had returned as she turned to Julia again, truth dawning.

“You made the originals, appear fake on purpose to thwart the theft” Julia marvelled.

“Simple, but effective.” Another downward glance from Carmen listening again to a well-hidden earpiece, and Julia knew their time was up. The sound of a door banging open and footsteps echoed mutedly from behind them.

Wrapping the film into a ball and tucking it under her arm, Carmen skirted around the portraits to the back of the curtain, grabbing the hem. “ _A bientôt_ , Agent Argent.” One final smirk and she was gone.


	2. Chance café chit chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another chance meeting in a café...

Cosy cafés like these had always been a favourite for Julia.

She recalled afternoons spent with her father enjoying fresh pain au chocolat or croissants still warm from the oven although the napoleon slices were her favourite. They would watch the people and cars whizzing past before, weather permitting, walking along the canal feeding the ducks.

The cafe was a short walk from her apartment. Just enough to allow her to get a little air strolling past the fresh grocers and quaint stores.

The shop was busier than she thought it would be for the time of day. A middle-aged man munched away at her favourite three-seater table finishing his espresso when she first sat down before then quickly departing. His chair was swiftly smuggled away by the group next to her; 5 people now huddled around the tiny table. They sounded like students. Julia found she enjoyed the unpressured social environment places like the sweet little shop provided. The ease of the bustle oddly comforting.

She sat waiting for her order, a medium vanilla latte and a napoleon slice, absently flicking through the newspaper she found abandoned on the table. She tried not to dwell on work although it cropped up uninvited.

Chief had decided that she should take a two week leave of absence while she got over the pummelling at the Louvre. Turns out she _did_ have a mild concussion. CT scans hadn’t shown anything worrying but bed rest and fluids were the recommended course of treatment as a precaution. She also had painkillers just in case, but she tried not to use them unless the pain was severe. Past the fourth day, she found she could manage without. So, after a week of too much sleeping, too much resting, too much cleaning and having Devineaux dropping by with fresh fruit and eclairs, Julia was stir-crazy enough to crave a brief jaunt.

The crisp mid-morning air and the gentle spring sun felt wonderful.

Her table was nestled just outside under the shop’s awning. The thought of sitting inside made her claustrophobic after being cooped up so much although the smattering of 10 or so tables around her were almost fully occupied.

Adjusting her glasses, she scoured the paper looking out for anything of interest when her latte and pastry appeared before her. “Merci,” she murmured distractedly eyes remaining glued to the text. She had finally come across an honourable mention of something noteworthy in Sweden. _Bijoux précieux trouvés…_ the article went on to describe that an orb belonging to one of Sweden's 17th Century monarchs was still unaccounted for but the rest of the stolen crown jewels had inexplicably turned up of their own accord in the trunk of a local police car no less _._ Julia smiled to herself. _Comment très bizarre!_ The article exclaimed although frustratingly, the paper was 3 days old. _Strange indeed…_

Julia took a sip of her coffee as the remaining seat at her table was filled.

Out of courtesy, Julia automatically pulled her paper and pastry closer to allow the woman more space for her giant mug and red velvet cake.

Julia froze mid shuffle gaze darting back up to meet familiar grey eyes. The hair was a deep chestnut brown cascading down to her shoulders in straight layers framing thick bangs and she wore a large brim saffron hat coupled with a loose-fitting grey playsuit, but Julia would know Miss Sandiego anywhere.

Her trademark simper was partially hidden as she took a sip from a huge coffee mug.

“Good morning, Jules” Carmen hummed casually folding her giant black sunglasses and placing them on the table next to her desert.

Julia simply stared open mouthed. _Not still concussed – non. Miss Sandiego really was here… but how??Does that mean she knows where I live? Has she been following me?? What if ACME see her-US??!_

“uhm... excuse-moi - Bonjour” Julia finally offered weakly. Her heart was suddenly racing.

Carmen continued to sip her beverage, watching Julia with amusement. Julia could still only manage to stare back.

Then “what are you doing here?” Julia hadn’t meant it to sound as rude as she was sure it did, but articulation was hard at that moment.

Perfect eyebrows raised over the brim of Carmen’s mug. Clearly it _had_ been rude.

Julia tried again, “I’m sorry; forgive me but… isn’t it risky for you to be here? What about ACME or-or VILE?!” her voice lowered to a conspiritory hush at the end leaning forward. 

Setting her mug down with all the time in the world, Carmen regarded Julia before, “risky? For whom?” she imitated Julia’s whispered tone also leaning forward.

 _For you?! for me?!_ Julia’s stomach twisted into knots suddenly wishing she had taken an inside table hidden away. She realised that the humour in the thief’s expression was only making things worse. Julia figured that whatever game it was that Miss Sandiego was finding so fun, Julia was going to have to play along. She leant back in her chair again. One last try “what brings you to Poitiers, Miss Sandiego?” Julia gathered as much composure as she could.

As she nestled backwards, Carmen’s face broke into a genuine half smile that replaced the knots in Julia’s stomach with something warmer. 

“Well. I was in the neighbourhood and noticed you, so I thought I’d check in on my favourite ACME agent” Julia’s stomach flipped as she watched Carmen take a bite of her red velvet cake.

Julia fought the urge to fidget. The warmth in her stomach spreading all the way down to her toes.

Julia was suddenly hyper aware of everything. Did that man look at her a little too long? Was anyone watching them from nearby? Was that car passing too slowly? Would the career criminal even care?

“Your latte’s getting cold” Carmen prompted gently.

Julia realised she’d remained quiet for some time and instinctively moved to grab her mug. She needed to process. Readjusting her glasses, Julia took a long sip to buy time while she calmed herself. Carmen’s gaze never strayed from her. _Of course, it hadn’t. She can probably see exactly how nervous you are…_ Julia lamented to herself.

“You’re face looks good, though” Carmen broke the silence.

Unconsciously, Julia went to touch her cheek. She knew there was still a faint shadow of where she had been bruised, but it was practically gone now, and the swelling had thankfully disappeared.

“Thanks” Julia started then, “what _specifically_ brought you to the neighbourhood?”

The enigmatic thief gave a casual shrug, “Poitiers is a lovely city”.

Julia’s brows furrowed, “agreed though not exactly chock full of potential burglary targets… I’m assuming that you’re aware of a heist nearby?” 

Taking another bite, Carmen shook her head gently, “No shop talk, Jules”

The response made sense even if it didn’t satisfy. “Ok…. How long do you intend to stay in Poitiers?”

She tilted her head thinking on the question. Deciding if the answer would give away too much perhaps. “At least long enough to see a few sights – any suggestions?”

“Sure. Not in Poitiers but I hear the Louvre has really interesting pieces this time of year…” The sarcasm slipped out before Julia could curb it.

Carmen broke into a throaty chuckle that wrapped itself around Julia, easing some or her anxiety. She couldn't help but smile back.

“Are you… in the neighbourhood often?” Julia tried to keep the question casual. She surprised herself with her off-handedness. Julia hoped she could figure out the mysterious thief’s motives.

Again, another tilt of the head. Julia wondered if the perhaps she was listening to her intel operative. Regarding her brunch companion over the rim of her own mug; it struck her that she preferred her in her usual red...

“Life takes me all over” Carmen interrupted Julia's thoughts non-committedly placing her fork down “I could be though” She drained the contents of her mug.

The implication caught Julia off guard. She knew her façade slipped again because the shit-eating simper had returned. Was _there to be another theft? Or was she simply trying to keep me guessing? Or…._

Carmen stood suddenly, slipping into a fitted beige overcoat. “Thanks Jules. We should do this more often” She smiled, winking.

Julia grabbed her cup again to hide the heat rising in her cheeks. “hmmm” she murmured sipping.

“Hmmm” Carmen imitated fixing her sunglasses in place. “A bientôt, Jules” she said turning and leaving. Julia watched as the cocky thief sauntered away, winding her way through the café tables. She even paused to greet a patrolling policeman before turning the corner and disappearing from view.

Julia hadn’t even touched her napoleon slice. Deciding to have it wrapped up instead, Julia took it inside to the till to pay. _I suppose for both of us…_ She thought remembering her surprise guest.

She handed the slice to the server behind the counter who slipped the pastry into a waiting take away box with practised ease. Julia took out her bank card.

The young girl looked puzzled as she handed Julia her box. She shook her head sending her blond ponytail swinging. “Your friend already paid”. When Julia simply stared back, she explained, “When she collected your order - she paid” The penny dropped. “Of course,” Julia said out loud. _When she collected your order…_ Julia forced a smile and turned to leave making toward the door. _How long had she been watching me without me even realising-?_

“Miss!” Julia turned to see the server bolt from around the counter holding a simple brown paper gift bag. “You almost forgot your bag” Julia’s brain felt particularly foggy. “No. I have my pastry here” Julia responded, raising the takeaway box.

Another puzzled look passed over the server’s face, “You asked your friend to put this behind the counter” She said thrusting the bag toward Julia, “She said to make sure you didn’t forget it”. Julia accepted the bag with another weak smile. The server, happy she’d accomplished her task beamed - returning to her station. 

Julia paused at her previous table to investigate the bag which was surprisingly heavy for its size. A couple had taken up residence but were happy for the excuse to snuggle together and allow Julia table space. Shifting aside the burgundy tissue paper revealed a small section of what appeared to be a bright gold ball. Julia frowned pulling the tissue paper clear to get a proper view. It was definitely a golden sphere with a bejewelled crucifix atop. _Mon dieu…_ She had been staring at images in the paper less than 45 minutes ago. Shoving the tissue paper back into the bag Julia left hurriedly. She sighed, smiling despite herself. All she had to do is somehow devise a plausible master thief-less explanation as to how she happened across the missing orb of Sweden’s King Karl IX _._ _Pas de problème…_


End file.
